


Entre líneas de telarañas

by Ann_Gokudera



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, M/M, Murder, Pedophilia, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Gokudera/pseuds/Ann_Gokudera
Summary: Tony tenía un caso que resolver, uno que parecía ser un crimen perfecto, sin sospechosos ni huellas físicas que seguir, un asesinato sin culpable a quien encerrar. Solo tenía la mente de un niño con varios transtornos, que le impedían hablar; quién tenía una forma peculiar de comunicarse y Tony se aseguraría de poder encontrar al culpable y darle fin a meses de sufrimiento.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Entre líneas de telarañas

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo realizado para Ana_Takeda como regalo para el Special Stony Christmas Day 2019, convodaco por Stevetony comunidad.
> 
> Un tema bastante diferente a lo que suelo escribir (soy más de comedia romántica), usé elementos de varias historias que suelen gustarme en esto de asesinos y policías.

Las evidencias arrojaban más dudas que respuestas. Una mañana que parecía ser normal con archivos que debía ordenar para ya darle fin a una gran columna de pendientes, con cigarro en boca y café sobre el escritorio, había llegado a su oficina, estaba por empezar a abrir la primer carpeta cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar; odiaba tener música tan temprano razón del por qué su celular, no emitía sonido alguno. Lo habían citado por una llamada de emergencia, tal parecía que había un caso que requería sus conocimientos, y eso era significado de una cosa; el caso estaba tan díficil de resolver que debieron llamar al mejor detective del estado, claramente Antony Stark, y detective que no tan apreciado por el jefe de la comisaría. 

Nick Fury, le había asignado este caso, sabiendo que su cerebro trabaja a tiempos diferentes que los detectives "normales" confiaba que este sería su último as bajo la manga para resolver el caso, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared por los políticos que le pedían aclaración del tema, y si debía recorrir a él, se debería sentir tan desesperado por pedir ayuda. Y no era para menos, al poco rato que llevaban iniciada la reunión; supo que ese caso llevaba ya 5 meses sin dar un mínimo detalle de donde o a quién detener. Nada, parecía que había sido el crimen perfecto. Y casos así, solo alteraban esa vena de egocentrismo que tenía Stark, si nadie pudo, él si cerraría el caso.

Los datos eran pocos: un cuerpo, nadie había forzado puertas o ventanas, y aparentemente no se habían robado nada, una huella de zapato en la sangre, colilla de cigarro en la alfombra, ninguna huella dactilar que no fueran de quienes vivían en la casa, todo en su lugar, ni un solo cabello arrojado en el suelo y un niño sobreviviente resguardado como testigo protegido, el cual había ido a caer en un hospital psiquiátrico. Doctores diciendo que estaba pasando un transtorno postraumático con una mezcla de autismo autoproclamado. En pocas palabras, no había mucho que exigirle al niño sí este no quería hablar, simplemente no existía forma "decente y humana" de que lo hiciera. 

Al salir de la oficina, Tony pensó que quienes habían llevado el caso, debieron ser unos absolutos ineptos, no era posible que con 5 meses, no tenían el mínimo indicio de culpables. Se llevo toda la tarde leyendo el expediente. Declaraciones de familiares, vecinos y personas cercanas al occiso; una gran y detallada narración de la escena del crimen y fotos, muchas fotos. Cuentas bancarias antes y después del evento, y absolutamente un inventario de lo que había en la casa, así fuera una migaja de pan. Estando en su oficina empezó a armar el tejido de todo lo que encontraba y marcando con notas, posibles ideas de que podría investigar más a fondo en ciertos detalles que se le hacían raros. Al término, todo el expediente se podía ver pegado en una de sus paredes, viendo desde lejos y con su celular en mano, grabando audios de lo poco que iba acertando conforme se involucraba más. Viendo con ojo crítico, esto parecía un ajuste de cuentas, el que y quién, era su trabajo descifrarlo. 

A la mañana siguiente empezó a tejer su plan de trabajo, necesitaba ir a la escena del crimen y asegurar que los detalles que había anotado, asegurarán puntos para quitar o poner en su teoría del suceso. Casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde fue suficiente para que casi la escena se grabará como fotografía en su mente, detalles que no fueron capturados en fotos y que el veía necesarios. Regresando a su oficina para poder añadir esos detalles a su tejido de evidencias y teorías. Su secretaria, Wanda, siempre tan servicial estaba al tanto de la forma de trabajar del detective, siendo en varios casos, la voz que le ayudaba a descartar teorías al irla interrogando sobre lo que le se planteaba, buscando en sus respuestas otra pregunta qué forma otra y otra hasta hallar la respuesta final.

La siguiente semana fue así, viendo los vídeos de las confesiones, viendo a detalle los gestos de las personas, anotando más cosas, tachando otras. Fue así como al final de 10 días de empezado el caso, llegó a enterarse que el señor Benjamín Parker, un señor retirado, viudo y con un sobrino de 7 años, había sido asesinado de un golpe en la cabeza, pero antes había sido torturado, con un arma punzocortante que le abrió heridas que lograron llegar hasta el techo. El pequeño niño parecía que había sido testigo de todo esto, pues se encontraba durmiendo con el señor al momento del atraco. Presentó un desmayo cuando el asesino lo tomo como muerto al darle un golpe lo bastante fuerte en la cabeza, no pensó que había sobrevivido. El señor Parker no tenía mucho dinero, solo una cuenta bancaria dónde iba depositando para la futura carrera de su sobrino Peter, no tenían más familia, tal parece que su hermano había dejado a su hijo encargado tras un viaje en el que él y su esposa habían sufrido un accidente que no los hizo volver. Vivían en una casa pequeña, muy acogedora y sin rastros de lujos, el carro más clásico que podía tener alguien de esa edad seguía en la casa, no tenían mucha familia, prácticamente solo eran él y pequeño niño.

Con más declaraciones que fue exigiendo a su jefe, faltaba saber la que más le importaba y la que al parecer le iba a costar todo el trabajo del mundo. La del pequeño Peter Parker. Con una cita arreglada por la siempre eficiente Wanda, llegó al manicomio (o en palabras dulces, hospital psiquiátrico). Pidió una sesión con el niño Parker, dejando entre dicho que no quería hablar con él, no por el momento. Solo quería conocerlo, verlo desenvolverse. La doctora a cargo, María Hill, fue quién le advirtió que en toda sesión que tuviera con el niño, siempre iba a estar resguardandolo su enfermero personal, a sabiendas que el niño presentaba episodios fuertes de irritabilidad y llegaba a lastimarse en caso de que lo atosigaran con preguntas. Su enfermero era quien acudía a su rescate al calmarlo y si era necesario; medicarlo para que quedara sedado y esto último era lo que menos querían hacer, el niño ya presentaba suficientes problemas para hacerlo dependiente a medicamentos atan pequeña edad.

Tony no le tomó importancia, debía ganarse la confianza del niño si quería resolver ese caso. Llegó al área de juego donde le dijeron se encontraba Peter; recorrió con la mirada el lugar hasta que encontró al menor, jugando con unos cubos de madera, armaba algo, dedujo que un castillo, por la forma que poco a poco iba tomando. Se fue acercando, hasta que se encontró en el área periferia de la mirada de Peter, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, viéndolo interactuar con los juguetes pero no hizo el mínimo intento de voltear a verlo. 

—Es su forma decir hola

Dio un pequeño brinco cuando escucho una voz detrás de él. Cuando entró en la sala, vio que ahí estaba solo Peter, no el famoso guardia de seguridad que le aseguro Hill. Alzo la mirada para poder enfocarlo pero la luz de la sala daba directo a sus ojos impidiendo ver con claridad el rostro del enfermero, salvo que usaba ropa un poco colorida, para ser enfermero, le recordaba más bien, a esos trabajadores que están en el área de maternidad de un hospital y no de un hospital psiquiátrico. 

—Steve Rogers

Vio una mano alzada en su dirección así que tuvo que tomarla, a pesar de que no le gustaba tocar cosas (o personas) directamente con la mano, al menos que estuviera solo —Tony Stark. Detective. Estoy llevando el caso del niño— se levantó para poder saludar como debía al enfermero, más que quedar bien que por respeto, si quería ganarse al niño, debía ganarse a esa mole que era el enfermero.

—Me lo acaba de decir la doctora Hill, por eso me ausente unos minutos. No me gusta hablar por radio cuando Peter está presente— sonrió en dirección al niño, que seguía sin voltear a verlo, cruzándose de brazos por que esta caja de Pandora estaba más díficil de abrir de lo que pensó —Si a Peter no le gusta que estén cerca de él, se pondría a gritar, así que el que lo dejara estar aquí, es algo que muchas personas no han logrado.

Asintió por respeto, de nuevo. Eso solo dejo el pensamiento de que el niño ya debería sentirse agotado de tantas visitas a que respondiera lo mismo, debía idear otro método de dinámica de cómo hacerlo hablar sin que sentiera que era otro interrogatorio —Solo quiero conocerlo, no quiero aún, llegar con preguntas, y que el me tenga que decir cualquier cosa para salir de aquí— no sabía ni por que le estaba dando aclaraciones, pero igual y el aura angelical que proyectaba Steve le daba la confianza de hablar con su extraño ser, si extraño, por que para ser enfermero tenía cuerpo de atleta, sin mencionar su cara que parecia de modelo de revistas. No es que lo hubiera escaneado ni nada por el estilo, es que él, simplemente era un excelente detective que ponía atención hasta el último detalle.

—Entonces le recomiendo que tenga que venir constantemente, Peter no habla con nadie a menos que sea con alguien que ya conozca, y eso sólo se forma con el tiempo — lo vio sonreír de nuevo. Ese enfemero parecía más su nana, ahora faltaba que le dijera sus horarios de cuando tomaba siesta y mamila —A las 12 y 5 PM toma una siesta, se levanta desde las 7 y se duerma pasando las 9. Come 5 veces al día, poco en cada tiempo pero lo hace— de acuerdo, siempre tenía la razón.

—Dibuja? Escribe o canta algo?— Se volteó a verlo cuando vio que Peter se dirigía al estante donde había más fichas de madera para seguir armando su castillo con patas? 

—Dibuja si, mucho, pero son solo rayas, no tiene ni pies ni forma, el dice que son telarañas. Pero como ya sabrá, no es niño de palabras, difícilmente abre la boca para expresar sus sentimientos, así le duela algo, no lo dice, solo grita o llora, depende sus emociones— lo vio torcer un poco la boca y el entrecejo, dándole una actitud pensativa —Hay ocasiones que solo empiezan sus episodios, empieza a patalear y llorar en conjunto, pero no habla.

Tony, con las manos en los bolsillos, se quedó viendo al niño más tiempo. Al no tener familia a quién recurrir para que el niño se quedará con ellos, era posible que se quedaría en ese hospital si es que no lograba recuperarse y en el peor de los casos, se quedaría en un orfanato; según las declaraciones Peter era calmado, bien portado y difícilmente desobedecía; le gustaba hacer amigos y hablar mucho con la gente, nada que ver con el niño frente a él. 

Con el pasar de los días Tony tenía una nueva rutina marcada llegando a su oficina; una taza de café caliente lo esperaba en su escritorio, analizar nuevas declaraciones que habían realizado, examinar cuadro por cuadro los gestos de las personas, extender la investigación a la vida del niño, escuela compañeros y todos los que tenían contacto con él. En las tardes llegaba al hospital a sentarse frente a Peter, una hora y media, mientras coloreaba libros de dibujo, el niño era se encargaba de construir formas con cubos; los mismo que Tony dibujaba en su cuaderno, queriendo guardar todo lo que él niño hacia. Y todo supervisado por el enfermero que siempre tenía un gran tema de conversación; sabiendo que este detective no quería molestar más de la cuenta al niño, puso de su parte para poder ayudarlo, parecía mamá gallina del niño pero era buena compañía, platicaban de todo y nada a la vez. Temas sin seriedad, películas favoritas, comida, música, sobre el clima, vivencias de la infancia o adolescencia; cosas que solo comentaban para no sentirse incómodos codo a codo. Y aunque no era necesario entablar amistad con el guapo enfermero, la verdad es que su compañía lograba hacerlo olvidar que en casa lo esperaba una soledad apremiante.

En una de esas tardes había decidido llevar donas, a petición de Steve que decía que era bueno llevarle a Peter uno que otro dulce, pero pequeño para que la dosis de azúcar no dañara su estabilidad emocional. Tony decidió que de paletas, chocolates y galletas que el niño olímpicamente despreciaba, era momento de sus tan amadas donas, viéndolo con ojo crítico no eran dulces, más bien, un postre fundamental en el desarrollo de cualquier humano. Se sentó de nuevo en la sillón de siempre, donde la mesita de frente tenía a Peter pintando, Steve venía llegando con bebidas, un vaso colorido para el niño y dos grandes tazas de café; se sonrieron en forma de saludo, fue así que Tony fue descubriendo su caja de donas que tenía bajo la gabardina que traía en el brazo.

—Quieres una Peter? Hoy hace bastante frío afuera como para darnos un buen festín aquí. Qué te parece? Quieres?— conforme iba hablando iba destapando la caja, con Steve a su lado soltando pequeñas risas, vio que Peter no ponía atención a nada que no fuera su dibujo. Pasados minutos donde la plática de los adultos había comenzado, el niño dejo de pintar para ver su dibujo, se levantó y se lo fue a dejar a las piernas de Tony, agarro la dona mejor decorada y regreso a su posición inicial, sentado frente a los adultos con crayones y hojas. 

Steve con una enorme sonrisa le comento a Tony que eso era significado que Peter estaba aceptando su compañía, al grado de ya darle regalos, su cuarto tenía una gaveta llena de los dibujos que Peter le había dado en esos meses. El detective vio que el niño era inteligente, había agarrado la dona que más apetecible se veía, y estaba jurando que tenía una sonrisa mientras comía. Doblo el papel y lo guardo en su gabardina, dispuesto a por fin agarrar una dona. Soltó un gemido de satisfacción cerrando los ojos, cuando le dio su primer mordida, no sabía cuánto llevaba privandose de su tan adorable postre, siempre que tenía casos difíciles le era imposible poder comerlos, más cuando la malvada de Wanda se las quitaba de la mano para evitar ensuciar el archivo. Steve que seguía a su lado no hacía nada por señalar que agarraría una, seguía tomando de su taza de café mientras sonreía al verlos comer.

—En serio un poco de azúcar no le hará daño a tu perfecto cuerpo— comento al término de su primera dona, viéndolo fijamente y es que ese uniforme no le hacía justicia, al menos no la que el pensaba que sería, no le permitía ver más que ciertos lados donde se le ajustaba más que bien. Sonrió al ver que Steve se medio ahogaba con su bebida, de acuerdo, no estaba filtreando, pero eran puntos que debía saber, su cuerpo estaba bastante bueno.

—No suelo comer tanta grasa y azúcar junta, debería hacer una rutina de ejercicios después y con Peter aquí lo que menos quiero es ocuparme por cosas así— habló con un tono de voz dulce y avergonzado. Bueno le había comentado que de lunes a viernes quién lo cuidaba era él, hasta tenía su propio cuarto en donde dormir. Los fines de semana la encargada de hacerlo era una tal Natasha, las únicas personas que podían hacer que el niño se sintiera tranquilo, Hill solo estaba ahí para los exámenes quincenales a los que sometían al niño, junto a la compañía de sus dos guardianes, hacían más llevadero todo el proceso. El psicólogo a cargo del infante era Bruce Banner, con quién ya había tenido grandes pláticas sobre el avance del niño, todas las mañanas antes de almorzar tenían una pequeña plática Peter y Bruce, donde el que más hablaba era el doc, Peter prácticamente se la vivía jugando los juegos didácticos que Bruce había llevado a su consultorio. 

—Hay una forma más efectiva de quemar calorías en la cama, y créeme sería en horarios donde Peter está profundamente dormido, así evitas romper tu horario de cuidado— sonrió viendo al enfermero para dedicarle un guiño coqueto, acción que hizo sonrojarlo y desviar la mirada.

La plática que tuvieron después fue encaminada a la vida personal. Nada que los hiciera sentir incómodos pero si dejando ver que ambos vivían solos, sin parejas a quienes ver los fines de semana o citas esporádicas. Steve se dedicaba a cosas del hogar, ejercicio y compras para la casa y cuarto en el hospital. Tony solo a dormir y ver TV mientras analizaba lo que llevaba a casa, pedir comida y leer libros. No era de cosas del hogar por que ya tenía a quien le pagaba por cosas así. 

Llegó a su casa esa noche, con una sonrisa que no sabía por qué estaba en su cara, pasar el tiempo con esos dos ayudaba a su estado de ánimo. Se desplomó en su cama pensando que las tres semanas que ya llevaba yendo al hospital, estaban surtiendo poco a poco el efecto que él quería, según Steve otro poco más de tiempo y podía empezar a platicar con Peter sin necesidad de hacerlo sentir incómodo o vulnerable. Empezó a acomodar sus cosas para el día siguiente, guardando su gabardina y buscando en los bolsillos si es que había guardado algo de importancia. Y vio el dibujo de Peter. Se sentó para analizarlo, hasta ahora podía ver solo líneas, y por más que los doctores adornarán que era solo "telarañas" ahora estaba viendo un patrón diferente, eso claramente dibujado ahí era un rostro, con formas de telarañas, pero un rostro al final, no sabía si esto era una clave pero al siguiente día, pero debía revisar todos los dibujos que hasta el momento había realizado el niño.

Bruce junto con Steve y Hill acompañaron al detective al cuarto del enfermero, hoy le habían pedido a Natasha se encargara de Peter. Según los doctores, los dibujos jamás habían cambiado el mismo patrón, rayas en forma de telaraña, solo eran bocetos del reflejo de mente, ansiedad y un gran miedo, nada fuera de lo que ya tenían. Pero Tony tenía un presentimiento, insistiendo que debían ver todo de nuevo. Fue así que, llegando al cuarto, empezaron a extender en el piso uno por uno los dibujos hechos hasta ahorita por Peter. Hill con la mano en la boca, y la otra dentro de su bata, observaba si es que tenían algún patrón, pero ninguno era parecido al otro, nada de repeticiones. Steve sacando las últimas hojas, vio que eran similares, colocándolas una sobre otra pero a pesar de ser parecidos, no encajaban ni girandolos, los puso sobre sus manos para compararlos sin duda eran muy parecidos. Bruce estando a su lado se quedó viendo dichas hojas, y con ojos entrecerrados, logro hayar una forma, entre tantas rayas que formaban las telerañas, logró entender el garabato.

—Son unos ojos!— dijo sorprendido, arrebatandole de las manos a Steve, trazo con un crayón que siempre tenía en el bolsillo, desde el momento en que empezó a atender a Peter y que este, solo se calmaba si podía dibujar. Hizo el trazo más parecido al de un rostro, para ser específico, el de una mirada, siguiendo las rayas de Peter, parecían de un ser enojado, mucho muy enojado —Llevemos todo esto a una sala aparte, y traigan cinta adhesiva y crayones rojos. 

Sin pedir aclaraciones, hicieron el pedido, Hill los llevo a una sala que usaban para terapias en grupos, amontonando las sillas para tener mayor uso y movilidad empezaron a seguir las instrucciones del doctor a cargo de Peter. Era simple como complicada, debían unir los puntos que parecían ir en cadena, si, ninguno era parecido, pero unos empezaban donde otros terminaban, y debían ir poco a poco formando el rompecabezas que Peter les estuvo dando durante meses. Les llevó gran parte del día hacerlo, otros colegas llevaron algo de comida, y con la radio prendida en caso de que Natasha dijera que Peter había terminado otro dibujo. Llegando a deslumbrar las primeras estrellas del cielo, fue como sorprendió a los 4 integrantes de ese cuarto, un rompecabezas ennorme que estaba depositado en la pared, tuvieron que subirse en varias sillas para poder conseguir que tomara forma, y vaya forma que era. Era el dibujo de una persona, un hombre para ser exactos, desde los pies hasta el cabello, parte de la cara faltaban detalles, pero sin duda, todo eso visto desde lejos, era la imagen proyectada de alguien a quien Peter tuvo meses dibujando.

En la radio se escuchó la suave voz de Natasha avisando que Peter acaba de terminar dos hojas más, y que se retiraba al cuarto del pequeño, para dormirlo después de darle su aromaterapia para que pudiera descansar. Steve y Bruce seguían marcando el contorno de los dibujos de Peter, querían darle fin a todas esas hojas acumuladas. Al momento de la llegada de Nat, les ofreció lo que había guardado de Peter; eran las partes de la cara que faltaban, la boca y nariz. Tony capturó varias fotos, para llevarlo mañana a primera hora a su oficina y ver si la gente podía hallar a dicho hombre. 

Le tomó un par de días poder regresar al hospital, las cosas con Fury y la gente que tenía a cargo se estaban poniendo más difíciles, estaban exigiendo el puesto a Nick si no esclarecia el caso en máximo 4 semanas. Sin testigos que pudieran dar con el personaje del dibujo; por que de nuevo tuvo que visitar a todos los que habían declarado para saber si alguien más lo conocía. Hasta vecinos de calles vecinas a la casa del fallecido fue a interrogar, compañeros de compañeros de los maestros a cargo de la escuela de Peter, así como amigos de los familiares. Pero nada, no daban con nada. Llegó al hospital saludando al guardia que ya era su amigo, ya no le pedía su identificación ni le daba gafete de invitado, lo dejaba entrar dándole un gran apretón de manos. Al llegar a la sala de siempre, vio a Steve sentado en el piso junto a Peter, un poco bastante alejados veía a Bruce y Hill mirándolos fijamente; algo debió pasar y no le avisaron. 

—Pet, pequeño te traje donas, tus favoritas, hay que aclarar que también son mis favoritas— hablo con voz suave para sentarse junto a Steve, quién alzó la mirada para sonreírle de manera tierna, vaya, hasta parecía una Golden retriever cuando le acarician la cabeza. Iba a decir algo cuando el dedo de Steve se lo prohibió, arrugó en entrecejo para querer quejarse pero vio a Steve que negaba con la cabeza, más confundido quería saber por qué. Pero Steve de nuevo le puso el dedo en los labios para silenciarlo, harto de que no le dijeran nada a pesar de que los otros doctores veían a distancia le mordió el dedo, Steve atrajo su mano para acariciarse su dedo lastimado, viéndolo con la mirada entrecerrada, pellizcando su pierna para reclamarle por la mordida. Abrió la boca sorprendido por que no pensó que el tranquilo y lindo enfermero fuera capaz de esa atrosidad, también entrecerró la mirada para darle un pequeño golpe en su brazo, acto seguido fue un arrepentimiento total a su adolorida mano, el golpe fue como haberle pegado a una pared. Steve soltó una pequeña risa que contagio al detective olvidando donde estaban, solo el sonido de Peter riendo fue que los regresaron a la realidad.

Cuando por fin regresó su atención al niño, descubrió que Peter coloreaba, ya no más figuras de telaraña, ahora daba color a un dibujo, se fue acercando para poder observar mejor que era lo que pintaba, hasta que lo suficientemente cerca le dio la respuesta. Era el dibujo que Peter había realizado por meses, pero ahora le estaba dando color, tal parecía que los doctores habían encontrado la forma en que Peter pudiera decir quién era sin necesidad de hablar. Pero a pesar de haber escuchado la risa del niño, este, seguía sin voltear a verlos, más concentrado en acabar su tarea del día. Pero ni tanta concentración fue motivo para hacerlo olvidar que Tony le había llevado donas, pues solo abrió la caja y regreso a su trabajo. Fue así que Tony dedujo que si los doctores estaban ahí era para saber las respuestas silenciosas que Peter les daba. Acarició los cabellos de Peter de forma cariñosa, levantándose del piso segundos después. Fue en dirección a los doctores que estaban con gestos de confusión y asombro. 

—Peter no deja que lo toquen, solo Steve, y por lo que veo ahora también tú— comento Hill mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Tony volteó a ver al niño, olvidando que Steve y la doctora le habían dicho el primer día que el niño era arisco al contacto humano, odiaba que lo tocaran y se ponía a gritar si lograban hacerlo en el cabello, así fuera mínimo. Vaya, se había ganado al pequeño.

—Hace unos dias le presentamos varios materiales en caso de que quisiera seguir dibujando, pero no hubo respuesta, estaba armando cosas con los cubos, primero el castillo que siempre arma, una escuela y lo que deducimos era un local con puertas corredizas, pues fue a buscar algo que sirviera para eso. Ayer le pusimos una serie de imágenes, de gente trabajando, y el eligió el de la escuela y el de la tienda, volviendo a armar con más detalles esos edificios con sus cubos. Hoy tuve la idea de presentarle el dibujo que había realizado, y le pusimos la mayor gama de colores que pudimos conseguir, quería saber si alguno de ellos era el que corresponde al de su mente. Y ha estado ahí lo que lleva de la mañana, tal parece que al terminar, tendremos una idea más clara del posible culpable, pero no del crimen. 

Tony que seguía viendo a Peter, repetía en su mente cada uno de los detalles que había dicho el Dr. Banner, tal parecía que estaban realizando el mismo trabajo que él, solo que el detective lo hacía directamente en campo. Escuela, tienda con puertas corredizas, un castillo con patas, trabajadores de la escuela y otra vez tienda. Había interrogado al personal de la escuela y nadie había dicho conocer al sujeto. Tal parecía que debía hacer un recorrido a pie, sobre los caminos que tomaban a diario Peter y su tío. 

El niño dejo de pintar y regreso su atención a los cubos, con dona en mano se sentó en el tapete de goma y empezó a ordenar las figuras por color mientras comía. Steve se levantó un momento para poder darles el dibujo terminado, la cara del señor era de un color de piel blanca, con el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules, ropa naranja que podía ser de trabajador de obras, o intendencia. Le tomó otra foto, para mandarla a Wanda para que la imprimiera y repartiera al equipo, en caso de verlo cerca o en las declaraciones de los testimonios. Tony tenía la necesidad de hablar con Peter, pero parece que sus doctores habían encontrado una forma de hacerlo declarar sin necesidad de palabras, un trabajo lento pero que le estaba dando más indicios que las últimas semanas. 

Regresó al lado de Steve que estaba comiendo donas, sus donas, donas que él había dicho que no comía por que era demasiada grasa para tan buenas nalgas, y vaya que sentado así en el piso, y recargado en la mesa, se le veían más que perfectas —Según entendí hace tiempo, eso era comida del demonio que poseía tu cuerpo y no te dejaba vivir en paz— se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el piso, agarrando otra dona, este día en particular todas eran las favoritas de Peter, así que no había razón para hacer berrinche por que tomarán algo que el quería.

—No dije eso, pero según dijiste que había ejercicios más eficientes para bajar calorías, no?— oh vaya, el enfermero le estaba coqueteando, y de una forma tan tierna pero descarada que le hizo soltar una carcajada. Agradecía que Hill y Bruce se habían ido por que esto claramente era una plática de adultos. Plática que estaba desarrollándose en voz muy baja, que ni el niño metros más alejados, lograría escuchar. 

—Qué? Esta es una invitación para profanar una de las alcobas de tan prestigiado hospital? Podemos esperar a que arropemos al pequeño y nos toque estar solos?— lo vio sonrojarse y negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios, no sabía por qué le gustaba poner en ese estado a Steve, había empezado con una burla por el estrés que estaba cargando por el caso, pero al ver que el otro le seguía el juego, se empezó a volver un juego bastante entretenido. 

—Detective Stark le recuerdo que estoy en horas hábiles hasta el fin de semana, así que no puedo aceptar ningún tipo de trato especial con los no pacientes detectives que buscan saciar sus dudas en ellos— todo lo dijo mientras veía a Peter y en ningún momento voltear a verlo, solo con un leve sonrojo que nunca quiso dejar sus mejillas.

—Entonces si puede ser el fin de semana? Por que claramente entendí eso, y mira que yo busco los detalles hasta por debajo de las piedras— estaba por responder el otro cuando vieron a Peter levantarse y sentarse entre ellos, recargandose en Steve con cara de sueño, el enfermero alzó la mirada al reloj digital que se encontraba en la sala, viendo que era hora de la siesta y Peter se estaba quedando dormido sin necesidad de su aromaterapia. Le acarició los cabellos mientras lo cargaba para ir a acostarlo en el sillón más cercano. Atrajo la manta que tenía doblada y lo cubrió con ella. 

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, así que nuestra cita queda marcada para el sábado, lo veo ese día señor Rogers— sin esperar respuesta, el detective se puso de pie y se fue directo a la salida. Al otro día tenía que realizar los paseos y viajes que continuamente habría tenido Peter, esta vez con ojo crítico según los nuevos descubrimientos que los doctores le habían informado. 

A primer hora de la mañana se encontraba en la escuela, con permiso de la directora, sus pasos se dirigieron a los salones y patios que más frecuentaba el niño, tomando notas de lugares o cosas que eran parecidas a las formas que Peter realizaba con los cubos, la directora le había informado que ella estuvo ausente unos meses por un accidente en el pie, algo no muy grave pero que si necesitó que estuviera ausente, razón del porque cuando el fatídico día del asesinato del tío de Peter, ella estaba en recuperación, así que semanas antes desconocía si algún empleado con esas características había asistido al lugar. Al menos ya había descubierto que la escuela tenía contratada una empresa de limpieza, en la cual los empleados cambian cada semana, demasiada rotación de personal, significado de malos tratos o pagos de parte de los jefes seguramente.

En dirección de la escuela a la casa, busco tiendas con puertas corredizas, para su mala suerte la mitad eran así, y en cada una de ellas tuvo que preguntar si conocían al hombre del dibujo, o en su dado caso a Peter y tío. Fue hasta el último local, una tienda, un poco alejada de la zona de la vivienda, donde los dueños aseguraron conocer a ambos seres, el abuelo y el nieto decían ellos, mencionaron que les gustaba hacer rabiar al tío de Peter diciéndole que era más viejo; pero todo terminaba en carcajadas y dulces gratis. Una gran tristeza cuando les comento las razones de su visita, los trabajadores aseguraron que ellos iban todos los días, Peter diciendo que por haberse portado bien en la escuela, era acreedor de un dulce, el que quisiera; y siempre elegía pequeños, para no hacer gastar a su tío, aunque el propietario siempre en su mochila le escondía otros dos. 

Y como era común, no conocieron al sujeto del dibujo, pero aseguraron que la última vez que el tío y Peter habían ido, el niño se encontraba temeroso y con ganas de irse rápido a su casa. No había pedido dulce a pesar que el tío le había insistido; tanto que el niño casi se puso a gritar que no quería dulces ese día. Así que su tío solo compro unas donas para comerlas después de la comida; irónicamente eran muy parecidas a las donas que Tony le había estado llevando al hospital, ahora entendía por qué el niño había aceptado tan bien el regalo. Un ayudante de caja le comento casi al momento de salir, que ese día le tocaba limpiar los refrigeradores del fondo, y un tipo alto y delgado, había roto una cerveza, como lo recordaba? Por que ese día era su aniversario y su esposa la había armado tremendo pleito por que pensó que había ido a tomar por el olor en exceso a alcohol que olía su ropa, en vez de pasar el día con ella. Solo recordaba su complexión y que llevaba un pantalón naranja, de esos como overoles que usan los de limpieza, pero que encima llevaba una chamarra evitando que el overol naranja se viera por completo. 

Tony agradeció la ayuda y retomó su camino, al menos los edificios de la escuela y tienda, estaban más que descubiertos, ahora sabía en parte, por que Peter se empeñaba en hacerlos. En su camino a la casa, encontró un pequeño parque, al ir en pie le ayudó a entender mejor el entorno que giraba al rededor de Peter. Se fue introduciendo al parque para saber que más se encontraba, halló, otra gran pieza del enorme rompecabezas, el castillo con patas no era más que un juego donde los niños se podían subir y deslizar en las resbaladillas, era grande por que tenía forma de castillo, pero las escaleras y toboganes le daban ese toque de que fuera un castillo con patas. Tomó fotos de absolutamente todo, se fue girando hasta encontrar unas bancas cercanas, de seguro donde el tío de Peter vigilaba al niño. Vio a unas señoras con sus hijos, viendo la hora que era el horario en que salían, ahora se daba cuenta de cuántas horas llevaba ahí en el trabajo de campo. 

Se sentó en una de las bandas, queriendo hacer una escena mental de las posibles situaciones que pudo haber atravesado el niño, como para remarcar tanto en hacer ese castillo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la plática de un pequeño grupos de mamás, se puso de pie en dirección a ellas, sacando fotos y el dibujo. Las señoras al verlo llegar detuvieron las charlas de golpe, con identificación y placa en mano se presentó, mostrando primero las fotos del tío y Peter, por si alguien los conocía.

Unas mamás aseguraron que todos los días antes de la escuela, Peter y su tío llegaban a jugar, ya que era el paso, siempre se subía al castillo y de ahí esperaban a uno de sus amigos para irse juntos a la escuela, aunque eran de grados diferentes, eran amigos de juegos. Preguntaron si sabía algo de ellos, pues tenían meses sin ir; pero al enterarse de la trágica noticia, hubo una que otra lágrima y mucho pena por el niño, ya no tenía más familia con quién quedarse. Un niño se acercó a su mamá, al verla llorar pregunto que le había pasado, la mamá intentando darle a entender por qué estaba así, solo pudo decir que Peter ya no iría por que su tío había muerto. El niño sintió pena pero entrecerró los ojos quería llorar por que extrañaba al niño, tal parecia que era él por quien Peter esperaba todas las mañanas, pero quería verse valiente aguantando el llanto que sus ojos reflejaban no soportarían más.

—Ese hombre se los llevo?— ese hombre? Tony saco inmediatamente el dibujo de Peter y se agachó a la altura del niño, le mostró el dibujo preguntado si era él —Si, él, Peter se sentía mal cada que venía, se paraba frente a ese árbol y no se iba hasta que Peter se alejaba con su tío, una vez intento subirse al castillo, siguiendo a Peter ya que tío Ben había ido por jugos, mamá nos cuidaba pero hablaba por teléfono— lo vio con gesto pensativo —Pero Pet pudo escapar justo cuando el tío venía acercándose.

Tony haciendo nota mental de todo, y escribiendo otras —Cuantas veces recuerdas que venía?— el niño no sabía que responder viendo a su madre y está diciéndole que hiciera todo lo posible por recordar. Pero el niño por más que intentaba no sabía cuántas.

—Muuuuuuchas, en las mañanas no estaba pero cuando regresábamos de la escuela siempre estaba ahí— la señora señaló que ella en su momento pensó que era personal de limpieza del parque, pues había visto a varios así. Por eso no hacía caso si estaba cerca de los niños, lo veía normal, hasta este momento. 

Tony agradeció todo y tomo camino a su oficina, llamando con Wanda por teléfono le pidió investigar sobre las empresas o personal que se dedicaba a laborar en esas zonas, tanto en la escuela como en el parque. En el camino iba descifrando cada vez más el rompecabezas, ya tenía menos lagunas y cada vez estaban más cerca del asesino. Al llegar a la oficina, la eficiente Wanda tenía listo todo, empresas y posibles sospechosos de acuerdo a la descripción del dibujo; Fury estaba en la oficina revisando todo, jurando que podía tener a su gente en caso de necesitar más manos. Empezaron a investigar a todos los sospechosos, e iban descartando primero por las zonas de trabajo en esa semana, y semanas anteriores a esa.

Con la descripción quedaba un solo elemento al final de todo, fueron a entrevistar a la empresa donde trabajaba pero los datos que debían relacionarlo, eran innecesarios. Un señor solitario, sin familiares, casi no hablaba con nadie, direcciones falsas de vivienda, sin cuentas bancarias o deudas que pudieran dar con él, casi un fantasma. Una persona que no se metía en problemas maestro del engaño llamado Quentin Beck. Persona con la cual debían ganarse su confianza para que hablara y confesara, pues no tenían ninguna prueba física que pudiera lograr que lo arrestaran. Pidió ayuda de su agente secreto favorito, quién lo había ayudadoven diferentes casos, alías visión, esposo de Wanda.

Debía entrar en la empresa e interrogar a Beck para que al menos dieran con la dirección correcta de su vivienda; en varias ocasiones habían puesto en marcha el seguirlo, pero el sujeto era demasiado escurridizo, en cuando entraba en contacto con personas se desvanecía como por arte de magia. Visión empezó a platicar con él, después de un par de días, había ganado un poco de espacio personal para platicar sobre cosas que iban desde la familia, Hobbie, si hacía ejercicio o salud. En una de esas logro mencionar un lugar que era cercano a su hogar, pero no más. Tony y varios agentes empezaron a investigar la zona, de manera prudente se mezclaron con la gente para no dar sospechas, cuando divisaron a Beck, pudieron notar como éste se dirigía a paso lento a uno de las casas de la zona, un edificio de varios departamentos para ser exactos. Sin esperar más tiempo lograron someterlo y empezar ahora sí, la búsqueda de pruebas físicas, en ese hogar.

Esperando que los peritos encontrarán pruebas suficientes para que se pudriera en la cárcel, se quedó esperando en la recámara donde dormía Beck, pidió que él fuera a revisar ese espacio, de nuevo una corazonada le decía que algo había ahí, sin saber saber dónde comenzar; empezó a buscar con la mirada y decidió que el buro era el primero. Estados de cuenta, libro por leer, lapicero, y nada. Abrió el libro que tenía un montículo elevado, al abrirlo encontró un relicario. Uno que al extenderlo daba con 3 fotos, y por fin, logró encontrar su prueba. Empezó a gritar a los agentes para que tomarán la muestra y la llevaran a los laboratorios. Habló por teléfono a Fury para que empezaran con el juicio contra Beck, y estaba solicitando que acudieran a la escena del crimen con el acusado vendado para que narrará paso a paso lo que había cometido.

La narración comenzó con un antes, durante y después de haber cometido el asesinato... Un día de caminado por el parque, para despejar su mente, una ansiedad que le estaba carcomiendo los nervios y que no lograba calmar; fue que lo llevaron a un parque, no sabía dónde estaba exactamente, solo que sus pies habían encontrado una manera de contrarrestar lo que estaba pasando con el resto de su cuerpo. Ahí fue que halló a la respuesta de su tormento pasional, un niño hermoso de piel blanca, con el cabello alborotado por el aire, mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa tan angelical que quería destruir en deseo. Lo vio jugar con otros niños, pero ellos no iluminaban el lugar como lo hacía él; temiendo que se fuera de su vista fue acercándose más, haciendose pasar por personal de limpieza, empezó a verificar los basureros, pero sin perder de vista al niño, hasta que vio que se alejaba con otro adulto. Miró la hora, mañana estaría a esa misma. Pero no quería levantar sospechas, así que solo acudía dos veces a la semana, después de vigilar a escondidas, detrás de en árbol, que el niño acudía a la misma hora de lunes a viernes, sabía bien donde encontrarlo. Poco a poco iba acercándose más al niño, hasta que llegó el momento en que por fin pudiera tocarlo, lo vio solo, con niños pero sin adultos, pretendió querer jugar con los otros subiéndose al juego de madera, cuando estuvo cercano al infante fue que pudo tocarle la piel, y vaya que era admirablemente suave. Peter se soltó de inmediato y huyó del lugar, pero desde entonces el niño estaba más al pendiente de si acudía al lugar, empezaba a pedirle a su tío que lo acompañará hasta los juegos y no lo dejara solo. Pero eso no era suficiente para el asesino. Sus ganas por poseerlo iban creciendo con el paso de los días. Una mañana que estaba más mal, estuvo detrás de en árbol, dándose de golpes en la cabeza contra este para que sus dolores se detuvieran, y lo vio; el niño iba junto a su tío, y decidió seguirlo, estuvo parte parte del día afuera de la escuela, y estuvo seguro que Peter lo reconoció. En la salida volvió a seguirlo, está vez entrando a la tienda donde los vio meterse, quería más que tocar al niño, y con pensamientos sucios fue que choco con unas cervezas frente a otro empleado, sin siquiera pedir perdón salió corriendo al verlos salir.

Volvió al parque viendo que el niño ahora no quería jugar, estaba sentado junto a su abuelo que al verlo se dirigió a él. Gritándole y ofendiendo a su persona por estar acosando a un niño, no puso más atención pues todo caía en los ojos llorosos que lo miraban, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver al señor que lo empujaba con el dedo y le decía algo de policías. Para lo que le importó. Sonrió de lado, sonrisa que solo fue vista por Peter y se retiró, o eso creían. Pues a escondidas los fue siguiendo hasta su hogar, espero y espero lejos de ahí, hasta que las luces del vecindario anunciaban que casi todos dormían. Entro por la puerta principal ayudado de unas llaves maestra que siempre cargaba, gajes del oficio de limpiar oficinas y que las llaves de las puertas siempre parecían perdidas. Acudió al cuarto que creía era del niño pero no lo vio ahí, así que sin querer hacer más ruido, se fue dirigiendo al cuarto del adulto, donde los encontró plenamente dormidos, sus botas eran de trabajo y desechables; saco de su bolsillo una navaja, y apunto al anciano ese, fue rebanando su garganta sin el más mínimo golpe de culpa. Peter al sentir movimientos se despertó, al ver a ese señor en su casa quiso gritar, pero el otro fue más rápido cayandolo de un golpe, que lo hizo retachar con la mesa de noche y haciéndolo caer inconciente. Beck regreso al anciano para rematarlo enterando su navaja en el cuerpo ajeno, salpicando el cuarto con la sangre. Nada más verlo por fin sin vida fue que pudo calmarse, y su cuerpo entro en una fase de tranquilidad total que había olvidado al niño. Eso, hasta que volteó a verlo y se maldijo de muchas maneras, había llegado ahí por él, quería estropear su infancia como lo habían hecho con él. Pero no, ya su vida estaba más que terminada y usar un cuerpo que no pudiera suplicar no le servía de nada. Saco un cigarro fumando en ese cuarto. Un brillo inusual en la otra mesa de noche le llamó su atención, un relicario, donde la foto que tenía de Peter, tenía la sonrisa de cuando lo conoció, el único recuerdo que tendría de él y que no dudó en llevárselo.

Para todos escuchar la forma tan cruda y animal que tuvo para narrar las cosas les puso la piel de gallina, Tony que estaba en contacto con el niño, quería matarlo, despellejarlo y torturarlo, queriendo clamar justicia, pero como policía que era, debió calmarse. Fue encerrado y estaba seguro que sería condenado a pena de muerte, pero no quiso saber más, después de semanas por querer atraparlo, fue que por fin su alma descansaba. Tenía cosas que hacer antes de regresar con Peter y decirle que ningún otro ser lo dañaría, pues ya estaba tomando su castigo. Paseo por el edificio de servicios sociales, dejando unas solicitudes y pedir hablar con la jefa a cargo, unas horas más tarde y con un Fury gritándole por el teléfono por pasarse de listo con sus pedidos, iba tranquilo rumbo al hospital.

Paso primero por las donas favoritas de Peter; con más de dos regalos en mano ahora sí, tenía todo listo para acudir al hospital. Llegando a la sala común vio a Bruce que se reía con ganas, Hill lo acompañaba en la misma sintonía. Hasta que entró fue que vio a Steve y Nat pintados de la cara, uniforme y cuerpo tirados y riendo debajo de Peter, que sonreía mientras disfrutaba de una manzana, alegre por algo que parecía una victoria. 

—Ahora interactúa más con las personas, estos últimos días ha jugado mucho con ellos dos, y en sus sesiones, empieza a pedir que continuemos con las clases que veía en la escuela— informe detallado que Hill le dio sin siquiera pedírselo, y que agradeció por que eso solo significaba que Peter poco a poco estaba superando el trágico suceso —Empieza a hablar por ratos por poco tiempo pero lo hace. 

Tony sonrió, si es que Peter lograba superar o al menos controlar sus transtornos, tenía una vida después del hospital, y no exactamente en un orfanato. Se dirigió a la mesa de siempre dejando destapada la caja de donas con clara señal de seducir al niño con comida chatarra. Acto que fue aceptado por Peter que en cuanto lo vio en su rango de atención, fue directo a abrazarlo, colgándose de su cuello y no alejarse de él. Tony sentía un insano sentimiento por protegerlo, insano por que sentía que le debía más que la vida a ese niño, un niño no debe interrumpir su infancia de esa manera, sintió que sus ojos iban a derramar lágrimas si es que no se separaba ya, pero es que el niño parecía garrapata sin deseos de soltarlo. 

—Si no me sueltas Nat y Steve se acabarán tus donas— ni bien terminó de decirlo Peter volteó corriendo en dirección a su regalo, viendo como los acusados estaban por tomar una. Pete cogió la caja y fue él quien dona por dona fue regalando a los ocupantes de la sala, eso también incluía a los doctores del fondo —Le traigo donas y él decide regalar todas!!

Steve empezó a reír con ganas en lo que se levantaba para limpiarse, lo que podía, con toallitas húmedas; le pasó el paquete a Nat para que ella hiciera lo mismo, aunque lo más probables es que iba a necesitar un baño y cambio de uniforme —Leímos el informe detallado, y me parece perfecto que nada malo este por ahí vagando sin que merezca su castigo— Tony sacó entonces el primer premio, que fue ofrecido al enfermero. Este lo leyó con desconfianza y conforme iba leyendo las líneas su gesto cambiaba de sorpresa a alegría —Eres capaz de cuidar de un niño?

—En realidad es para que él me cuide pero no le digamos a nadie— le guiño el ojo, provocando que Steve soltara carcajadas. —Por fin vas aceptar mi invitación a salir a una cita para que al término de esta nos conozcamos en la cama?

Steve se ahogó con la primer mordida que le había dado a su dona, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire —Se supone que debo tomar en cuenta tu pésimos comentarios sexuales como una forma de coqueteo?— Hablo cuando por fin pudo reunir aire en sus pulmones, y la tos dejara de atacarlo. 

—Claro, por que tuve que traer flores y chocolates para declarar mi confesión de amor— ironizó de forma dramática para tronar los dedos poniéndole más énfasis a su actuación —Oh vamos Steve, una vez que Peter deje el hospital, tengo la orden del juez para llevarmelo a vivir conmigo, y aquí ya no tendrás que hacer custodia más que tus horarios de guardia normal. 

—Si lo sé, podré regresar a mi casa y estar sin Peter será una tremenda dolencia, pero...— lo vio morderse su dedo, y seguir con esa mirada pensativa —No nos conocemos del todo, si, hemos estado pasando estos últimos meses conociéndonos, pero no es suficiente. Vivir juntos es... Demasiado— soltó un suspiro, vaya de verdad que lo estaba pensando.

—En primera, no dije nada de vivir juntos, solo dije que saliéramos a citas y de ahí a coger— recibió un golpe en su pierna y otra vez ese sonrojo en las tan hermosas mejillas —Ok, pero sabes bien que me tienes tantas ganas como yo a ti, así que eso no entra a discusión, solo quiero que vayamos a conocernos, tal vez las cosas puedan cambiar a mejor.

~~~~~~  
1 año después

Tony iba cargando las bolsas del super con ambas manos, no eran mucho pero eran pedidos de Steve para realizar la cena navideña, irían amigos de ambos que por cuestiones de trabajo no acudirían a ver a sus familiares. Peter iba recitando en voz alta cada uno de los ingredientes afirmando si ya lo tenían, verificando que nada se les hubiera olvidado. Saliendo del ascensor que los llevó al piso donde vivían los 3, fue como dieron vuelta para llegar a su departamento, pero ni bien dando la vuelta a la izquierda un torbenillo rubio atravesó el pasillo abrazando fuertemente a Peter casi al punto de haberlo tirado al piso.

—Wilson!!! Cuántas veces te he dicho que no abraces a mí Peter, y que alejes tu asqueroso ser de mi familia!?— grito en voz alta Tony, al ver que Wade hacía caso omiso a cada palabra que iba subiendo de tono, y al contrario, el muy descarado, dejaba besos en el rostro y cabello de Peter, haciéndolo reír 

—No las suficientes, por que sigo pensando en que Peter será la esposa perfecta cuando seamos grandes— eso solo provocó que Tony gruñera y lo maldijera en voz baja —Mamá me enseñó las fotos de su boda y sin duda Peter se verá hermoso vestido así, te imaginas Pet, Tu y yo de adultos rodeados de nuestros peluches y familiares, ah también de nuestras mascotas, con la luz del sol pegando en nuestro rostro y declarando nuestro amor a los dioses? Oh Peter eso sería maravilloso— se abrazó más a Peter restregando su cara en los brazos de Peter, Wade era dos años menor, con una mentalidad tan abierta que Tony se preguntaba cómo es que lo estaban educando cuándo ni siquiera ponía atención de las cosas que decía. Solo supo que en cuanto se cambiaron al departamento y el niño los vio llegar pensó que eran otro matrimonio más, como él con sus papás, y que era super genial sin mamá cerca que regañaba por malos modales al comer.

Y que no perdió tiempo en autoproclamarse novio de Peter, aunque el otro al ser dos años mayor, jamás le quitó esa idea de la mente, dándole más alas de que pudiera fantasear. Pero es que a palabras de Peter, verlo tan soñador le era difícil decirle no. Háganle el favor, ese mocoso solo era precoz, y un posible rompehogares que quería lejos de su pequeño niño.

—Wade te juro que si no sueltas en este instante a Peter y te largas a tu casa, yo mismo te aviento por la ventana— Peter difícilmente regresó a ser como el niño que muchos conocidos juraban que fue, era introvertido y le costaba hacer amigos, pero con Wade todo era diferente, para no variar. El niño hacía que Peter hablara más de lo normal, le había escuchado unas carcajadas enormes que hasta lo dejaban con dolor de estómago, y sobre todo lo ponía en un estado sereno, que solo lograba cuando Steve y Tony estaban con el encerrados en su departamento. —Te cuento 3 y si no, mi amenaza pasará a ser acción

—No se enoje papá Tony, que cuando Pet y yo nos casamos, me verá diario y seré quién le de su papilla antes de dormir— el niño al ver que el otro casi sacaba humo por las orejas en claro gesto del enojo que estaba por estallar, salió corriendo a su casa, pero regresando más rápido para dejarle un beso en la mejilla a Peter y regresar a su casa. 

—En serio un día le diré a sus padres que le pongan correa— Tony gruñía y maldecía en partes iguales, Peter solo sonreía regresando su atención a la lista de ingredientes, continuando con su camino a casa

—Pero si nos casamos ya sabes que tendrás que aguantarlo— soltó de repente y sin levantar la cabeza de la lista. Tony sintió que le aventaban una cubeta de agua helada, quedando en shock por las palabras dichas por su ahora hijo. Iba a cambiarse de edificio, sin duda, eso sería lo primero que haría empezando el año nuevo.


End file.
